


Running

by CupOfEarleGrey



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, British Reader, F/M, Period-Typical Racism, Post-Chapter 5: Guarma (Red Dead Redemption 2), Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfEarleGrey/pseuds/CupOfEarleGrey
Summary: Javier returns from Guarma expecting to find his amor waiting. He doesn't.





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note, the Reader is British. I had to make it so for the plot.

** REWORK IN PROGRESS **


End file.
